


Quid Pro Quo

by fiji13



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell Gardner, a distant relative, is hired by Marcel as a personal assistant and private witch. She left Ohio in search of the unusual, and finds danger, magic, and the vampires. Nell commits herself to helping Marcel reclaim his city but as an inexperienced witch will she survive a life with Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus? A witch is only as strong as her magic, and Nell is a lightweight in a city of powerful and angry witches. Marcel agrees to find her a powerful mentor in exchange for the use of her powers after she's properly trained. Is the agreement worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the way Marcel is being treated this season, so I decided to make his situation a little more interesting. The story begins between 3x07 and 3x08.

**Chapter 1**

  
Marcel looked down at his phone, it was 9:15pm. He had spent the last 45 minutes sitting alone at a two-chair table at his favorite Italian restaurant. On the table sat a stack of files, waiting for its recipient to read them. Since the Strix made their presence known in New Orleans, Marcel's position became more unclear. New Orleans was his city, or at least he still believed it was. But since their arrival, Marcel felt more like a pawn in a game that he couldn't win. Tonight he decided he was going to take matters into his own hands and start looking out for himself. Marcel was nearly finished with his pasta when a waiter approached his table.

  
"Mr. Gerard, your guest has arrived," the young man said.

  
Marcel nodded graciously, "Thank you. Send her over."

  
A young woman approached Marcel's table. She was young, 25, average height, and had a similar skin color to Marcel's. From her attire it was clear that she wasn't aware of the dress code for the high class restaurant. Her brown sweat shirt and black jeans were more suited for casual dining. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost. I'm usually good at directions but this city is so confusing," she said apologetically.

  
"You wouldn't have gotten lost if you let my driver bring you here," Marcel said as he handed her a menu.

  
She smiled, ignoring his comment, and began scanning the menu. "I'm craving lasagna, I think I'll have that. Are you going to tell me why I'm here? I really don't like being kept in the dark Marcel."

  
"Nell I brought you here to offer you a job. I know how hard it is for new grads and I want to help. You're family," he said smoothly.

  
Nell leaned forward and filled her empty glass with red wine. "Family? I'm your sixth great-niece, we're hardly related. But I do need a job, so I'm listening. Whatever you're offering better be good, I did move here all the way from Cleveland," Nell said.

  
Back in mid-1990s Marcel hired a genealogist to track down any living relatives he might have. It took almost six months for any results to come back. Marcel had an older sister who was sold to a different plantation when he was still a baby. Nell Gardner is a descendant of his only sister. In 2008 Marcel first contacted Nell and offered to help her pay for college. It took him nearly a year to explain that vampires and werewolves actually existed.

  
Marcel pushed a stack of files in Nell's direction. "I brought you here because you're a wiz with computers. I need you to look into some things and people for me. Things are getting complicated in town and I need to secure some leverage."

  
"Are you in trouble? As rich as you are why not just hire someone in town," Nell asked suspiciously.

  
"I can't trust anyone here. I need you, someone that's not part of all this crap. I'm looking out for myself now and I can look out for you too," he said as he nervously looked around. "I also need your help because of your 'other' abilities."

  
Nell read through some of the files and took a deep breath. She didn't mind doing computer related work for Marcel, but she was apprehensive about using her other abilities. "Does this involve vampires? The Strix, are they some kind of vampire mafia?"

  
"Sort of. They're bad news and very dangerous. One false step from me and I'm dead. That's where you come in. I need to know everything about their assets and where they hid them. They're hiding some kind of weapon and I need to know what it is. Hack into their files, steal, do whatever you have to do," Marcel explained. Part of him felt bad asking his new relative to undertake such a dangerous but necessary job.

  
"And these people," she pointed to the paper, "Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, are they part of the Strix too," Nell asked.

  
Yes the files also contained every scrap of information Marcel had complied about the Original Family over the centuries. Each page listed their likes and dislikes, personalities, and weaknesses. If Nell accepted this new job she would be placed right in the middle of the storm.  
Marcel nodded, "Not exactly, but they're just as dangerous, if not more. The Mikaelsons have been good to me but they're truly loyal only to themselves and I'm not their family. The only one I really trust is Rebekah."

  
"Rebekah? Is she vampire too," Nell asked. By now she was on her second glass of wine. Business made her thirsty.

  
"She's Klaus's and Elijah's baby sister. But don't worry about her right now. I only have one question for you Nell. Do you accept my job offer, we'll discuss payment later," he asked confidently.

  
"It sounds dangerous and exciting as hell! You know how much I hate ordinary," Nell laughed. Although she and Marcel were separated by several generations, their personalities were similar. Nell was a fighter and craved adventure, even if she didn't know it yet.

  
"Good," Marcel said as he handed her a large brown envelope. "You'll be spending a lot of time with me and the Mikalesons from now on. They'll ask questions, never tell them that we're related or why I've hired you. You're my personal assistant, remember that. And steer clear of Klaus, he's paranoid and temperamental. I also want you to stay away from witches while you're here. I know you have some power, I just don't want you getting mixed up in things you don't understand."

  
Nell shook her head. "I don't get it Marcel. You want me to also use my powers to help you but I can't associate with any witches while I'm in New Orleans! I'm not very comfortable with this magic stuff and I need someone to help me."

  
Marcel understood Nell's concern and level of disappointment. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but it's for your own safety. There's a war going on between the witches and vampires, I don't want you involved. Plus Klaus is obsessed with witches, even ones as inexperienced as you."

  
Nell leaned back in her chair and scoffed. It's true she was inexperienced; she'd only discovered her abilities two years earlier. But she still felt a little insulted by her uncle's comments. The wheels in her brain were spinning, trying to come up with an equally condescending response, but she was interrupted.

  
"Did I hear my name," Klaus asked loudly as he approached the dinner table. Marcel didn't tell Klaus where he was going, but he somehow always knew where to find him. Yes Klaus was his sire, but Marcel hated when Klaus acted like his father. Nell visually inspected the man before her. She smiled, he was more handsome than she expected.

  
"Klaus, why am I not surprised to see you here," Marcel said bluntly.

  
Using his unique brand of charm, Klaus leaned on the table and smiled at Nell. "Someone told me that you were here. I needed to talk to you, but I can see you're busy with your date."

  
"I'm not his date," Nell said as she looked Klaus in the eyes. "I'm Nell Gardner, it's a pleasure to meet you."

  
"Klaus Mikaelson," he replied and redirected his attention towards Marcel. "After you finish with your 'not date', come see me, we need to talk. Elijah and I've made some interesting discoveries that might interest you."

  
Just as dramatically as Klaus arrived, he left. Nell couldn't help but laugh, she was already looking forward to starting her new job. "He's interesting. I can't wait to meet Elijah. Is he anything like Klaus, or at least as good looking," Nell giggled.

  
Marcel pursed his lips, annoyed that Nell wasn't taking things as seriously as she should. "This isn't a game Nell, you could lose your life if you're not careful. And I would prefer if you never meet Elijah, but that's not possible. On the surface he's charming, kind, a gentleman, but he'll eat a girl like you alive."

  
"Mmm, that sounds hot," Nell said sarcastically as she picked up a forkful of lasagna. "So what's my first assignment?"

  
"Go home and read the files, commit the details to memory. I'll be texting you frequently so make sure you respond at all times. I can't afford to lose track of you, not now. Remember to be as inconspicuous as possible, at all times. This arrangement is only going to work if you remain almost invisible to everyone around me. I have to go now, Klaus is standing outside the restaurant and he won't leave until I talk to him. We'll leave separately, I'll go through the main entrance and you go through the side exit. Understand," Marcel instructed.

  
His newfound niece nodded in agreement and proceeded to gather her files. She wasn't worried about learning the details of the Strix or the Original family, she was good with details. Nell decided that tonight she would return to her small apartment and reinvent herself. Nell thought her style was too relaxed, she planned to buy a pencil skirt and black stilettos the next day. In her mind a vampire's assistant should always look sexy or at least mysterious.  
________________________________________


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nell helps Marcel get out of trouble and meets an Original.

**Chapter 2**

  
For the first time in nearly three weeks Nell had free time. Alone time. Since she accepted the job from Marcel she’d be working nonstop. Most of her nights were spent hacking in to secret corporate files, while her days were spent trailing Marcel. In the beginning it was agreed that Nell would live in her own apartment but Marcel deemed it too much of a risk and ordered her to move in at once. Marcel’s condo was bigger and better than her apartment so she didn’t make a fuss. Every free moment she had was now spent on the roof top patio, which overlooked the river. Nell leaned back in the bamboo chair and adjusted her white robe to comfort. It was chilly outside, but not cold like she was used to. The look of satisfaction still lingered on her face from the week before.

  
One afternoon last week Marcel called Nell frantically asking for her help. He explained that he agreed to help capture Elijah and free Tristan, in hopes of proving his loyalty to The Strix and Aya. Now Elijah was mad as hell and he needed to regain his trust. “Nell, whatever you’re doing I need you to stop and listen to me,” Marcel said frantically. “I need you to look into their financial records. I know The Strix own dozens of businesses, but I’m looking for something specific. I need you to look for Cepheus.”

  
Nell understood that her uncle was in trouble and didn’t waste any time by asking questions he clearly didn’t have the answer to. Using every trick in the book Nell discovered that Cepheus was a ship traveling from Morocco to Miami, which was all Marcel needed to know. Once Marcel told Elijah the good news and returned home, he thanked her. “What did you tell them? Did they ask how you knew about the ship,” Nell asked curiously.

  
“I said Tristan gave me access to their accounts and that’s how I found out. I’m not sure if Elijah believed me, but he didn’t ask any more questions. Thanks Nell, you saved my life,” Marcel said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

  
That was last week, now she spent her rewarded free time sipping Earl Grey and enjoying life. Suddenly Nell was yanked out of her daze by the sound of a doorbell. She’d ordered takeout earlier and was expecting a delivery. Whether it was appropriate for her to answer the door in only a robe, she didn’t know and really didn’t care. As fast as possible Nell made her way to the front door and answered it promptly. Surprisingly it wasn’t the delivery boy, it was someone different all together.  
“Good evening,” Elijah said as he walked confidently into Marcel’s home.

  
A shocked Nell was left speechless. This was the first time she’d seen or talked to Elijah Mikaelson. She quickly remembered the list of ‘vampire rules’ that Marcel forced her to memorize. By her understanding Elijah shouldn’t have entered the home without an invitation. “You can’t come in, I didn’t invite you!”

  
Elijah smoothly removed his dark gray jacket and tossed it on an end table. He took one look at Nell and asked, “Are you the current owner of this home?”

  
“No, it belongs to Marcel,” she said quietly as she closed the door.

  
“And Marcel is a vampire. Therefore I don’t need an invitation,” Elijah said as he approached a trembling Nell. “Now tell me, who are you and where is Marcel?”

  
Trying to avoid Elijah as best she could, she quickly walked to the bar and began fumbling with the glasses. “My name is Nell Gardner, I’m Marcel’s new assistant.”

  
“Interesting. As Marcel’s assistant, does the job require you to wear bathrobes and drink tea all evening? If so, Marcel must learn to choose his employees better,” Elijah said slyly. “If you’re making drinks, I’ll have a scotch.”

  
The glass nearly fell out of Nell’s hand she was so nervous. Since she accepted the job all she could think about was meeting the Original family. Everything that Marcel had told her made them seem so interesting. She even made a list of questions she wanted to ask them. But instead of making conversation she was shaking in her house slippers. Nell never expected to be alone with a vampire, except Marcel. “Is he going to drink me? Kill me? Kiss me,” Nell thought to herself.

  
“I’m sorry sir, I don’t think I know your name. And Marcel isn’t here right now, but I can tell him you stopped by,” she said with her shaky voice.

  
Elijah approached the bar and retrieved his drink. He leaned towards her and smiled, not a big smile, but enough to make her uncomfortable. “Elijah Mikaelson, but something tells me that you already knew my name. As for Marcel, I think I’ll wait for him, here. Now tell me about yourself. I never miss an opportunity to meet new people.”

  
A panic stricken Nell tried her best to calm down. She remembered what Marcel told her about sticking to the agreed upon story. “I recently moved here from Cleveland and I’m a personal assistant. That’s really all there is to tell. I like my job and it pays well.”

  
“Hmmm,” he purred. “You’re stunning and from out of town. There must be something interesting about you or Marcel wouldn’t have hired you. I don’t think you’re going to tell me so I’ll have to figure it out on my own.”

  
Finally Nell felt composed enough to take a seat on a bar chair. “I guess you’ll be wasting your time. I can assure you I’m 100 percent ordinary.”

  
Elijah pushed the empty glass towards Nell and laughed. “When you’ve been alive as long as I have, you gain the ability to quickly distinguish extraordinary from ordinary. I’ve changed my mind about waiting for Marcel. I have more pressing matters to attend. Ms. Gardner be a dear and hand me your phone.”

  
Unsure of her next move, Nell slowly removed her phone from the front pocket of the robe. She slowly placed the phone in Elijah’s hand, trying desperately to keep her trembling hands from dropping it. Nell watched closely as she saw him fumble with her phone. “Now you have my number. Since you _are_ Marcel’s personal assistant I need to be able to contact you at all times,” Elijah said while returning Nell’s phone.

  
Taking a step back from the bar, Nell returned the phone to her pocket. “Thank you. I’ll show you to the door and I’ll be sure to tell Marcel you came by,” Nell said.

  
Elijah picked up his gray jacket and walked to the front door. “That will not be necessary Ms. Gardner, I know my way out. It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again soon.”

  
As soon as Elijah exited through the door Nell rushed over to lock it behind him. She pressed her back against the door and exhaled deeply. This is the world and life that Nell agreed to be part of and she needed to be able to handle herself. Nell fixed her robe and headed back to her rooftop retreat. The images of Elijah and his voice were like a track on replay in her mind. She didn’t think it was possible to be attracted to and afraid of someone at the same time.  


* * *

  
It was almost 9pm when Marcel walked through the door and found Nell laying on the couch with a remote in her hand. “I’m glad to see you using your time wisely Nell,” he said sarcastically.

  
Nell rose from the couch, still wearing her robe, and rushed to Marcel. “I’m so glad you’re home! I tried calling you and texting you but you didn’t respond. I thought something bad happened to you.” Nell tightly embraced Marcel, which worried him.

  
“Calm down, I was just taking care of business. You look like you’ve seen a ghost, what happened,” he asked as he led his niece back to the couch.

  
Nell explained what happened on her day off. Marcel was angry of course. He hated the way Elijah would just appear at his home whenever he pleased, and without permission. “I told Elijah I’d tell you he came by, but he wanted to stay. It was so weird.”

  
“Did Elijah say anything to you or ask you anything,” Marcel asked.

  
Nell pulled a pillow close her chest. “He told me that I must be ‘interesting.’ Whatever that means. Oh and he also said he was looking forward to seeing me again soon. He put his number in my phone too!”

  
Marcel nodded in understanding. “Elijah’s an ass, but be careful. He’s curious about you and that’s not good. As much as I’d love to hear about the rest of your day I need you to get dressed.”

  
“Why? I was just about to take a bath and go to sleep. I’ve had a rough day. I’m traumatized Marcel,” Nell whined.

  
“I’m sure you are,” Marcel said as he rolled his eyes. “I still need you to get dressed, you have 10 minutes.”

  
Upset, disappointed, and slightly irritated, Nell made her way to her room. “Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

  
“Nope, it’s a secret,” Marcel laughed.

  
Nell was almost halfway up the stairs when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked down the stairs and saw Marcel waiting on the couch. Quickly she ran up the stairs and looked at her phone. There was one new text message:

  
What are you? Tell me.  
-Elijah M.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel introduces Nell to Vincent and Freya.

**Chapter 3**

  
Nell pressed ‘save’ on her laptop for the last time. She’d spent four hours updating the list of human residents in New Orleans that could invite Marcel into their homes. Updating the list was the last step in the process. The last week was spent bringing gifts to residents and attending their parties and dinners. Marcel called it diplomacy, she thought it was a bit excessive. When Marcel informed her that he was the new de facto leader of the Strix, Nell assumed it meant a huge pay raise, but it only meant more work.

  
Nell looked at the clock on her desk, it was now 8am. No matter much time she spent on work, she devoted at least an hour a night to learning about herself and her powers. Being banned from contacting local witches made her endeavor even harder. Since arriving in town she managed to collect a few worn books about magic, most were missing pages. The most powerful thing she managed to do was kill a single Carnation, which was already wilted anyway. The whole situation frustrated her. In a city of magic and she was cut off from it all. Nell decided that she would confront Marcel about his rules. After all, she was doing work for him and she wanted a favor in return.

  
“Nell! If you’re awake there’s breakfast downstairs,” shouted Marcel from the kitchen.

  
Nell closed her laptop, rolled off the bed, and walked downstairs. Back at home she rarely ate a proper breakfast, but here she had full meals whenever she wanted. Nell couldn’t help but wonder whether Marcel made breakfast or if he compelled a local chef. On the table sat eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Marcel sat at the far end of the table with a large glass of blood in his hand. “Good morning. You look tired,” he said.

  
Nell smiled as she joined Marcel at the table. “A little, but I’ve adjusted my sleep schedule to accommodate your demands.”

  
“Oh,” Marcel laughed. “Don’t sound so ungrateful. I had no idea my ‘demands’ were so unreasonable. Well I might be able to make it up to you.”

  
“I have some ideas about how you can make it up to me,” Nell said confidently.

  
Marcel gave her a concerning look and said, “Tell me.”

  
Nell began placing food on her plate in hopes to make the situation seem more natural. “I killed a Carnation yesterday, with magic.”

  
“That’s great. It’s more than you could do when you arrived,” he replied.

  
Nell was frustrated, “No Marcel it’s not great. A witch my age should be doing all sorts of cool and dangerous things. I’m only dangerous towards flowers. I don’t agree with you not allowing me to be around any witches. I need to at least know the source of my magic. Marcel you have to understand!”

  
Marcel shook his head. He understood his niece’s feelings but he needed to keep her safe. “The witches in this town aren’t exactly friendly towards me right now. I don’t want you getting involved with things you don’t understand.”

  
“I know the Strix have a coven. I heard you and Aya talking about it. Marcel I’m not asking to join them, I just want a mentor, someone I can talk to at least. I need to feel useful. By useful I mean doing more than just updating your contact lists and making sure your bribes are paid on time.” Nell finally said it, said exactly how she felt. She sat back in her chair nervously waiting for a response from Marcel.

  
“Okay,” Marcel said. He couldn’t think of any real reason to deny Nell this opportunity. Plus it would be beneficial to have a witch he could trust completely. “I know a guy, he’s the most powerful witch in town right now. I trust him and I think he’d be willing to talk to you.”

  
Nell nearly jumped out her chair. “Thanks Marcel,” she squealed. “I honestly thought you were going to say no. You won’t regret this Marcel, I promise.”

  
He nodded. “Go get dressed and wear something nice. I’m going to see Elijah and Klaus, you’re coming with me. Vincent should be there too. I have some business to discuss with him.”

  
“Wear something nice,” Nell repeated as she thought about the clothes in her closet. “I guess I’ll wear black leather and stripper heels. I might even put on some red lipstick.”

  
“Hmm it might be a little too early for stripper heels and red lipstick. A sweater and boots works perfectly too,” Marcel laughed. “But if you’re trying to impress Elijah just be yourself. I’m sure he’ll like you and get you killed in a matter of weeks anyway.”

  
Her heart was racing, Nell could feel her chest tightening. Yes she texted Elijah a few times in the past couple of weeks. Their conversation was always professional, mostly. Besides, Nell heard that Elijah’s romantic situation was complicated. “What, what are you talking about. I’m not worried about Elijah. I don’t care what he thinks of me.”

  
Marcel rolled his eyes and said, “Sure Nell, whatever you say. Just be ready by 9:30am. We have to get back at decent time, I have a flight to catch this evening. That means you’ll have the house to yourself for the next three days.”

  
“Wait, you’re leaving me? Here, alone? Where are you going,” Nell asked. This was sudden and she was a bit surprised.

  
Marcel rose from the table. “Dallas, on business. And no you can’t come with me. We’ll talk about it more on the way there.”

* * *

  
Marcel led Nell from the courtyard and into the main living quarters. Nell always loved architecture and was fascinated by the colonial design of the home. As they walked she closely analyzed the portraits on the wall and antiques on the various tables. Marcel instructed Nell to sit in the chair closest to the door and avoid asking questions. “Just sit here until I find Vincent,” Marcel instructed.

  
The pair’s attention was quickly directed at the two men who entered the living room. Klaus walked directly to the bar and started pouring a drink, while Elijah stood next to the book case. “Marcel, are you required to bring your assistant everywhere? Is she not able to manage on her own,” Elijah said slyly.

  
Nell looked at the ground, trying to avoid making eye contact with Elijah. She was confused and embarrassed. Nell didn’t understand how he could be a gentlemen at one moment, but a complete asshole at another. _“Is he allergic to wearing anything other than a suit,_ ” Nell thought to herself.

  
“She’s more than able to manage on her own. In fact while I’m in Dallas she’ll be handling all my business. Whatever you need to say to me Elijah, you can say to Nell. Plus she’s here to see Vincent. Where is he,” Marcel said, defending his niece.

  
“As always Marcel, a friend of yours is a friend of ours,” Klaus said. “Would you like a drink love? You look like you could use a strong one,” Klaus asked Nell.

  
She nodded but remained silent. She wished Vincent would hurry up so she could deal with her own problems. Nell clutched her purse tightly. Inside she had a sheet of paper that she wrote a dozens of questions to ask Vincent. Suddenly Vincent, accompanied by Freya, entered the room. Nell breathed a sigh of relief. Marcel introduced Nell to Freya and Vincent. He figured two mentors would be better than one. The witches collected Nell and exited the room.

  
Elijah watched closely as the trio left. “Tell me Marcel, what business does your assistant have with Vincent and Freya?”

  
“I thought you wanted to talk business in private. Now that Nell’s gone, let’s talk business,” Marcel said confidently.

  
“Yes, let’s discuss the ten dead tourists that were found within three days. All victims showed signs of exsanguination. This is your city, and I expect you to handle this situation in a timely manner,” Klaus sneered at Marcel. There was always a healthy amount of competition between the two.

  
Before Marcel could respond, Elijah approached him. He was standing so close to Marcel he could feel his breath. “I do hope that you aren’t hiding anything from us Marcelus. If there is anything unusual about your assistant, I will find out.”

* * *

  
Freya and Vincent led Nell to the private library where they could talk in private. Nell liked this space, it was cozy and classic. She wondered if they could tell that she was nervous. This was her first time speaking to witches. Back in Ohio she would only use the internet to answer her questions. “Thank you for meeting with me. I really appreciate this,” Nell said. Nell spent next half hour answering personal questions and getting to know the two witches. They learned that she was the oldest of four children and how her father died in a car accident. Freya asked her if she had a boyfriend, of course Nell was single. After a round of twenty questions, Vincent changed the topic of conversation.

  
“Marcel told me about you and your situation. I understand that you’re an inexperienced witch, what type of magic do you practice,” Vincent asked.

  
A blank look appeared on Nell’s face. She didn’t know anything about different types of magic or different sources. “I don’t know. The most powerful thing I’ve done was kill a wilted flower. I’m hopeless. I don’t know if I even have real power.”

  
“The witches in New Orleans primary practice ancestral magic. I know a few others that derive their power from nature. It’s less powerful than ancestral magic but still effective,” Freya said kindly.

  
Nell rushed to scribble down notes on her paper. She didn’t want to miss a single detail. “I read something about sacrificial magic online. I want to be as powerful as possible. If sacrificial magic can make me powerful that’s what I want to learn.”

  
Freya took a deep breath and looked as Vincent. Nell was going to be harder to handle than they anticipated. “Why don’t you start with basic spells,” Freya said as she handed Nell a folder. “You killed a flower, there’s a spell in here that can bring that flower back. If you can do that, then we’ll go from there.”

  
Vincent nodded in agreement. “Being powerful isn’t everything Nell. There’s types of magic out there that can ruin your life. I’ve seen countless young witches lose everything because they were desperate for power.”

  
“I understand. I’ll be home by myself for the next few days so I’ll have time to work on these spells. I’m not afraid of hard work,” Nell said confidently.

  
“If you need anything just ask. But be careful in this town. Covens are always looking for desperate and venerable recruits. It seems like Marcel cares about you a lot. If anything bad ever happened to you he’d blame us,” Freya said as she placed a hand on Nell’s shoulder.

  
“I hate to interrupt, but Nell and I have to hit the road,” Marcel said as he entered the room. He looked mentally exhausted, clearly the conversation with Elijah and Klaus was intense. “I hope Nell didn’t annoy you with too many questions.”

  
“No, not at all,” Vincent said as he led Marcel just outside the room. Nell stood next to Freya, unsure if she should follow or stay put. Nell watched as the pair disappeared from sight and earshot. “Marcel, you need to watch out for her.”

  
Marcel looked worried and confused. “What do you mean?”

  
“She’s interested in sacrificial magic. She wants power, which isn’t a bad thing but it can be dangerous. Freya gave her some simple spells to work on, nothing too complicated, they’re all harmless. They should keep her busy and out of trouble while you’re gone,” Vincent explained.

  
Marcel peeked his head through the door and looked at Nell. “Thanks for the heads up. Call me if there’s any problems with her while I’m gone.”

  
Marcel reentered the room and collected his niece. They remained silent as they walked out of the house. Nell looked up at Marcel desperately trying to read what he was thinking. “Thanks Marcel, you won’t regret this.”

  
“I hope I won’t, but I can’t help but think that I might. You’re a big girl Nell, whatever decisions you make are up to you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

With Marcel gone Nell enjoyed her first uneventful evening in a while. By 8pm she was wrapped tightly in blankets and deep asleep. Usually it was difficult to fall asleep so early but she was exhausted. The house was eerily quiet, so quiet you could hear every creaky floorboard and rattling pipe. But it was the sound of heavy breathing and the feeling of being watched that woke Nell up from her sleep.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to get bored watching you sleep. Although you make the weirdest noises when you sleep," Elijah said as he stood in her doorway.

Nell jumped out of her bed and reached for her robe. She wasn't exactly thrilled about an uninvited man seeing her in her underwear. "What the hell," she screamed.

"I would not have come here at 5 am if it were not important," Elijah said as he walked towards Nell. "I apologize for the noise, Klaus is downstairs ripping apart Marcel's home."

"You have no right to be here! If Marcel was here you wouldn't be doing this," a furious Nell shouted.

"You are correct, which is precisely why we're here now," Elijah said as he took a seat in her desk chair. "Do make yourself presentable and meet me downstairs. I don't have all morning."

Elijah left a confused and irritated Nell alone to get dressed. After throwing on a pair of wrinkled jeans and a pink sweat shirt, she slowly headed downstairs. Part of her wanted to call Marcel and ask for help but the last thing she wanted was Marcel thinking she couldn't handle being on her own. Nell was horrified when she saw the state of the house. Papers, drawers, and boxes were scattered everywhere.

"Okay I'm here. You have five minutes to explain why you two bastards broke into Marcel's home," Nell said as snarky as possible.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Klaus said as he dropped an empty box on floor.

"Take a seat Nell and we'll explain everything," Elijah directed. "Two weeks ago a newly sired vampire named Brandon stole a 16th century bronze amulet from our home and we want it back."

Nell leaned back on the couch and replied, "What does that have to do Marcel? And why is any of this my problem?"

"Brandon stole our property under the orders of an older vampire. Brandon has gone into hiding and we have reason to suspect that he has the amulet. Marcel is the leader, and I personally hold him responsible for everything. Obviously it's not here, so that's where you come in love. You will find both Brandon and our amulet," Klaus explained.

"You can't be serious! Just track his cell phone, it can't be that hard. I have no idea what you want from me. Marcel told me you two were psychos but I had no idea you were this bad," Nell shouted.

"Brandon is nearly untraceable. Which is why we need you to perform a locator spell," Elijah said.

Nell could feel her heart rate increasing. "I….I can't do that. I'm not a witch."

Suddenly Klaus's hands were wrapped around Nell's neck. "Do not lie to us Nell Gardner. We know exactly what you are. I may not be able to compel you, but I will drain every drop of blood from your body if you refuse. I haven't had breakfast this morning and you smell exquisite."

"Klaus please, we don't want to frighten our young witch," Elijah pleaded as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

With coaxing from Elijah, Klaus released his grip on the gasping Nell. She instantly fell to her knees, paralyzed by fear. "I don't think I can. I'm new to all this magic stuff," she gasped.

"Luckily for you we brought easy to follow directions," Klaus said as he dropped a sheet of paper at Nell's feet. "Just follow the directions as they are written."

"Freya is powerful, why not ask her," Nell asked. She was quick to toss Freya's name into the mix, since it was probably her that told Klaus and Elijah she was a witch.

The brothers exchanged looks, trying to determine what answer would be the most believable. While Klaus wanted to lie, Elijah decided that it would be best to tell her the truth. "This amulet has the power to track and located any vampire, even an Original. It is so powerful that it can pinpoint a vampire's location down to a specific room. With Klaus's sire line broken this weapon is more dangerous than ever. Once the amulet is found it must be deactivated and destroyed. Any vampire that is guarding or possessing this amulet will kill anyone that attempts to destroy its power."

"So you're sending me on a suicide mission. Why not just find some random witch in town and have her do your dirty work," Nell asked angrily.

"Because you are Marcel's family. No other witch would be able to come within a mile of Brandon or those who are protecting him without being slaughtered. A vampire with half a brain would think twice before fatally harming their leader's own niece," Klaus explained.

Nell looked down at her hands, they were trembling. She assumed that being Marcel's niece would protect her, not make her a target. "What you're saying is I have to help you and risk dying in the process. But if I refuse, you're going to kill me anyway. It's a lose-lose situation."

Elijah placed a large black bag in front of Nell and smiled. "This bag contains everything you will need for both spells. I do not have all morning so it is time to get to work. Klaus and I will not leave until Brandon has been successfully located."

Nell snatched the materials and went to work. Luckily she was always a quick learner, but she wasn't sure how quick she was. Her plan for the next three days was to learn how to bring a wilted flower back to life, now she was being forced to do a spell more complex she could handle. Nell fumbled with the materials as she felt Klaus and Elijah's eyes on her back. For the next three hours Nell tried, failed, tried, failed, and tried again. She worked through Klaus's snarky comments and Elijah's intense stares.

"Thank god," Nell said as she exhaled deeply.

Klaus rushed to the table where Nell was working on the locator spell. "Have you finally managed to do something other than fail?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Klaus, but this time I actually succeeded," Nell said proudly.

"Tell me, where is the spineless serpent," Elijah asked. "A coward like him would be too afraid to travel far."

"I guess Brandon isn't as spineless as you thought Elijah," Nell said pointing to the map. "He's somewhere in Biloxi, Mississippi."

Elijah stroked his chin as he closely examined the map. "Klaus will stay in New Orleans, while you and I search for Brandon in Mississippi. I have business to attend this morning, but I will return for you at 3pm. Pack lightly. And if you are thinking about running, don't. I will find you."

Nell nodded slowly. Honestly she didn't think about running away from Elijah or Klaus. That would certainly worsen her situation. Before she could respond the brothers disappeared through the front doors, the way vampires do, and left her alone in the living room. The sound of a buzzing phone interrupted Nell's daze. It was Marcel.

"Hey Nell, how are things going? Did you eat breakfast this morning," Marcel asked.

She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth or lie. Lying seemed like the best decision. "I'm great. I've been working on my spells all morning but I promise I'll eat after I'm done. How are things in Dallas?"

"Politics, over inflated egos, narcissists, you know vampire stuff. Have fun, I just called to check on you. If you need _anything_ let me know. Love ya," Marcel said sincerely.

"Love you too Marcel. Goodbye," she replied.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Nell arrive in Biloxi in search for Brandon. L

**Chapter 5**

"I don't feel comfortable doing this Elijah," Nell said as she leaned back in the car seat.

After a 1.5 hour drive from New Orleans they'd finally arrived in Biloxi. Currently the pair sat outside of a convenience store in Elijah's black BMW. They watched as people went in and out, most of the patrons seemed completely ordinary. Elijah told Nell that this store was owned by a vampire that he was on good terms with. Nell was perfectly content with staying in the car and letting Elijah take the lead, but she wasn't given that option.

"That's unfortunate, however I do not care. You are coming with me so I can watch you. I don't intend to chase you across Biloxi if you attempt to run," Elijah said smugly.

Nell rolled her eyes and opened the car door. "Let's get this over with. I'm dying to get to the hotel and take a boiling hot shower."

There were only a few customers in the store, probably human. The bell hanging above the door alerted the employees of new customers. Elijah immediately spotted what appeared to be a middle-aged man peeking from around the shelves. "I see you Henry," Elijah said plainly.

The man reluctantly stepped into full view. His hair was mostly gray, his skin was wrinkled, and his work uniform was faded and poorly kept. "Why are you here? Why can't you people just leave me alone," the man pleaded.

Nell followed behind Elijah as he approached the man. By now the remaining few customers had vacated the store. "Oh Henry, don't give southern hospitality a bad name. I've only come for questions. The sooner you answer them, the sooner we'll leave."

"Have you seen this man," Nell asked as she showed a picture of Brandon to Henry. Brandon appeared to be in his early thirties, Asian, and slightly heavyset.

Henry hardly looked at the picture before he turned his head and said, "Nope. Doesn't look familiar to me."

A furious Elijah grabbed Henry by the throat and threw him across the store. A frightened Henry didn't try fighting back, he only laid on the floor awaiting his fate. In a matter of seconds Elijah was kneeling next to the frightened man. "I've known you since you were first sired. Was it 1894 or 1895? I find it disappointing that you would lie to me. I'll only ask once, tell me the whereabouts of Brandon Chang."

"I..I..I don't know. I haven't seen him in months. The last time I saw him he was working as a bouncer at Joe's Tavern. I swear I haven't heard from or seen him since," Henry said with a trembling voice.

Without responding to Henry's claims, Elijah grabbed Nell by the hand and led her out the store. "You actually believe that guy," Nell sneered as she looked back at the ghostly white man.

"I compelled him. He told us everything he knows. It's possible Brandon has gone into hiding and hasn't been at his job for months. But we must explore every option," Elijah said as he opened the car door for Nell. Always the gentlemen.

"I hope this hotel isn't far, I'm literally starving to death. Plus I wanna practice my spells, just in case we find Brandon tonight. Do you think he has a daylight ring," she asked.

"Daylight rings are not as common as you might think. Brandon is nothing more than a baby, only sired less than a year ago. It would make things easier for you if he did not have a daylight ring," Elijah said as he smiled at Nell.

For the hundredth time today, Nell's phone was buzzing. She made it a point to stay in contact with Marcel at all times. Even if she only made small talk or asked for pictures of the city. If things went badly she wanted him to be the first to know. "What's the name of this hotel again," she asked.

"The White Magnolia. I knew the man who built the hotel in 1910," Elijah said proudly.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you knew Thomas Jefferson and dinned with Marie Antoinette too," Nell replied with an extra dose of sarcasm.

Elijah couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't often when someone challenged or teased him. "When we arrive, there is a serious matter I must discuss with you."

Nell's body became tense. "This sounds serious. Should I be worried?"

"Yes, and you should be worried," he replied.

* * *

The next couple of hours after arriving at The White Magnolia was spent resting and researching. Originally Nell had protested the idea of sharing a room with Elijah, but he insisted it would be easier and safer. While Nell napped, Elijah worked his contacts in the area that might have clues about Brandon's whereabouts. In fact it was Elijah's voice that awoke Nell from her nap.

"You're awake. I was beginning to think you were dead. Perhaps you starved to death," he joked.

Nell wiped her eyes and fixed her hair. "At least I got my beauty rest. You look like roasted hell!"

"I haven't fed today. I brought a cooler of bagged blood that I will consume during our trip," he reassured his companion.

Nell rolled off the bed and stared at Elijah. "Bagged blood? I'm sure it tastes like crap. Have some of my blood." Nell offered her wrist to a very hungry Elijah.

Reluctantly Elijah accepted Nell's wrist. "Are you sure? Some people say that it hurts the first time."

She nodded, not exactly sure of the choice she made. A month ago she couldn't fathom letting a vampire suck her blood, but here she was. Nell grimaced as Elijah sank his fangs into her tiny wrist. He was right, it did hurt at first, but only for a few seconds. At that moment Nell decided this was one secret that she would have to keep from Marcel. As quickly as the feeding began, it was over.

"Thank you," Elijah said as he wiped stray drops of blood from his lips.

"Anytime," she said softly.

Suddenly the air in the room felt heavier than a ton of stones. "Nell, sit down. I need to talk to you," Elijah said.

Nell took a seat on the plush white bed beside Elijah. "Tell me."

"You might die. The chances of you making it through this unharmed is small. I want to offer you a safety net. You do not have to decide now, but I will need an answer by tomorrow morning. If you were to die with enough vampire blood in your system, you would come back," Elijah proposed.

"My only two options are to become a vampire or die forever," Nell said numbly. "Honestly, I want to stay me, the way I am now."

Elijah placed his hand on top of Nell's hand. "I understand, but you may not have that option. I care for Marcel like he was my own brother. I only want to protect you the best way I can."

"Protect me? You're the reason why I'm here! You practically kidnapped me and now you want me to drink your blood," Nell shouted angrily. The last thing she wanted to be was sired to Elijah. As much as she respected him, she would never want her life tied to his.

"Not mine, Klaus's blood. His sire line is broken, your life will be your own," he explained.

"I don't want to talk about this now Elijah," she said as she dismissed his comments. "Your phone is ringing, you should answer it."

A dejected Elijah reached for his phone and saw two new text messages from the same person. The messages read: _You'll find Brandon at 140 North St in an abandoned house. He doesn't have a daylight ring. Beware, multiple vampires are protecting him._

"Elijah, what's wrong? What does it say," Nell asked frantically as she tried to read the text messages.

Elijah exhaled and replied, "I think we may have found our little friend. And it seems that he is not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll try to update more often


End file.
